


Roman Reigns FLUFF Alphabet

by ReignMyWorld



Series: Roman Reigns Alphabet Series [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, Roman Reigns Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: Roman Reigns Fluff Alphabet from A to Z





	Roman Reigns FLUFF Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fluff
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/178059751847/roman-reigns-fluff-alphabet

**A = Affection**  (how affectionate are they in day to day life? Do they show affection publicly or keep that more in private?)

Although Roman seems to be rather private about his emotions and feelings for you, he doesn’t exactly hide them. When you’re around, he shows you all of the affection he’s comfortable with and he doesn’t really care who’s watching or what they might be thinking. Walking with you while his arm is around your shoulder, holding you close while he’s whispering something into your ear, placing a gentle kiss on your cheek or your lips are just a few of the many affections he shows you while being out in public.   
In private, however, he is even more comfortable with showing you that you mean the world to him, primarily because he has more chances and ways to do so. 

**B = Best memory**  (what is the best memory they have with you)

There are a lot of beautiful memories that Roman treasures when it comes to you but the best would probably be how you went hiking one time, managing to somehow get completely lost in the woods. Instead of panicking, however, you managed to find a forest glade, staying there for the whole night since walking in the dark, not knowing where you were heading to, wouldn’t have made a lot of sense. You were lying next to each other on a blanket, gazing at the countless stars above you in the night sky, sharing your deepest secrets. That was rather early in your relationship and it was the first time he made love to you, feeling as if he needed nothing else in this world but you by his side.

**C = Cat or Dog person**  (this is pretty obvious)

Roman is definitely a dog person, owning one himself. If you’re a cat person, however, he accepts to get one. Of course, he would tell you that he can’t stand those evil things but as soon as the cat is in your home, it wins his heart and you soon find them snuggling on the couch together. It doesn’t take long until you have to realize that it was in fact you wanting and getting the cat but Roman and it having become best friends within no time.

**D = Dreams**  (what do they want to do in life?)

Apart from living part of his dream already by stepping in the ring almost every night, he dreams about sharing his life with you and he wants the whole deal: marriage, kids, growing old with you. Of course, you had already talked about that, but he‘s kind of afraid of proposing. Not because he wouldn’t want the commitment but he nevertheless is afraid that his life could be too much for you to handle, causing you to say no when he finds the guts to propose to you. Little does he know that you want him to pop the question rather sooner than later. 

**E = Evenings**  (how do they spend their evening? Do they go out? Do they read?)

Since free evenings are pretty rare for Roman due to his schedule, he’s making the best out of them. And he’s actually always taking into consideration what you want to do. So it is basically a mix.   
If the both of you feel like going out, you love to go to the movie theater, a concert, your favorite restaurant, meet with friends or just go for a casual walk under the stars. If you feel like you just want each other’s company with no one interrupting, you would stay at home, snuggle in front of the TV, watching a good movie or just rest on the couch next to each other, reading your respective books before you would fall asleep snuggled against his chest with him holding you close.

**F = First date**  (what was it like?)

Your first date was beyond chaotic. Although Roman was a rather calm person all in all, taking you on your first date somehow got to his nerves as he wanted it to be perfect. He had messed up your favorite restaurant, driving to the wrong one instead and when he realized his mistake and wanted to go to the right one, he found out that it was closed that day as soon as you arrived there. He tried to safe it by taking you to the movie theater, not being aware that it was closed due to some construction work.   
By that time he was already fearing that you wouldn’t be interested in seeing him a second time. You on the other hand were fully aware in advance that your favorite restaurant was closed and so was the movie theater. You found his behavior beyond cute, seeing a tough guy like him so nervous. You ended up getting some junk food from a diner and spending a beautiful evening at the beach, laughing and talking until the new day began. Shortly after you had your second that and you made sure to let him know that your first one couldn’t have been more perfect in your opinion.

**G = Giggle**  (what is their laugh like? What makes them laugh?)

Roman can be a giggling mess and his laugh can range from deep chuckles to rather high laughter with all of them being infecting. He’s kind of a giggler, finding various things amusing and it doesn’t matter whether it’s random videos on the internet, bad puns, dad jokes or just something usual happening like you not being able to reach certain things since he stored them extra high to pull a little prank on you. All of those things are enough to make him laugh.

**H = Hugs**  (do they like to hug? What kind of hugs do they give?)

Roman is an absolute hugger. He just likes to hold you in his arms. And although he‘s always in for a short hug when he sees you ringside while he’s making his way to the ring, he definitely prefers these longing hugs, where he would pull you closer, wrap his arms around your waist and just hold you close to his body for what feels like an eternity with you getting completely lost in his arms, not wanting him to let go off you.

**I = Instrument**  (do they play an instrument?)

Although Roman has a lot of talents, playing an instrument is not one of those. People had been telling him that he has the hands of a piano player but he never had the patience to learn an instrument. From a very young age, he always wanted to be outside, challenging his whole body so he was more the sport‘s type of guy that focused his energy on stuff like basketball or football instead of mastering an instrument.

**J = Joy**  (what brings them joy in life?)

Next to his passion for wrestling and being with his family, the most joy in life he has is definitely being with you. It doesn’t matter whether you go on vacations, head out for some outdoor activities, stay at home or just laugh about stupid jokes, you would be telling each other. Whenever he is with you, he is the happiest he could be and he hopes that you feel the same with him, which you definitely do.

**K = Kisses**  (what kind of kisser are they? Shy? Passionate?)

Roman’s kisses vary just like his hugs do. They can be anything from sweet, gentle and shy to passionate, longing and rough depending on the occasion. He somehow always knows how you need to be kissed judging from the mood you are in. There are sweet and short kisses when he has to get ready for a match after you had just wished him good luck. And there are also passionate, longing kisses when he’s making love to you, taking all of the time in this world to show you how much you mean to him. 

**L = Love**  (how do they act when they have a crush)

You would expect him to be rather bold, to play it cool when he has a crush, but the truth is, Roman is rather shy when it comes to that. Opening up, sharing his feelings is not easy for him, especially if he’s at the start of getting to know someone. When he somehow tried to tell you that he would be interested in getting to know you, he was shy, searching for the right words, taking quite some time to ask you out for your first date as he feared that you might not be interested. For him it felt like an eternity until he finally managed to ask you out and you really had your trouble not to start laughing as this huge guy blushing and searching for the words amused you more than it should. In the end you both had a laugh about it when you told him about it when you were already dating. 

**M = Memory**  (what’s their favorite memory?)

Roman’s favorite memory is the same like his best memory, so spending the night with you under the gazing stars, where only you and him mattered.

**N = No**  (what is their pet peeve?)

Roman’s „pet peeve“ actually isn’t a real one. He pretends to be all grumpy when you mess with his hair as in touching it without his permission, playing with its tips, putting it in a bun or ponytail just for the fun of it. But you both know that he secretly enjoys it, which is why he’s only protesting half heartedly whenever you attack his hair. 

**O = Occupation**  (what’s their dream job?)

Roman’s dream job is the one he is doing, being a WWE superstar. It runs through his veins, he sees the wrestling business as his legacy, his prophecy, his profession. He’s proud of the dynasty he belongs to, proud of the bloodline he’s part of and he lives and breathes that passion like no other, even if it can be rough from time to time.

**P = Parent**  (what kind of parent would they be?)

Roman’s that kind of parent, that shows his kid its limits but nevertheless let’s a lot slip through. During times where you had said no, he would say yes. He just wants the best for his kid just like you do, wanting to be a role model, a father figure and a best friend quite alike. He always makes time for his kid, putting it first right next to you and if that meant playing soccer or having tea parties for the majority of the day so be it. He wants his kid to know that it could always come to him no matter what, speaking his mind and he would listen, taking care of any problem it might be facing. Although he isn’t around all the time his relationship with his kid is as deep as it could be and they understand each other without words. 

Furthermore he would be absolutely encouraging. Whatever his child would want to learn, whatever sport he ore she would be interested it, whatever kind of activity he or she would like to do, whatever his kid would like to become, he would always encourage his son or daughter, having their back, supporting them the best he could. 

**Q = Questions**  (do they believe in the supernatural? Aliens? Anything along those lines)

Roman is a firm believer that there is a god, that there is a higher power although he is not really convinced that he looks exactly like the Bible portrays him to be. Nevertheless he is convinced that everything in this world happens for a reason although he doesn’t push that belief on others. As for supernatural things in general, he does not really believe in them but he would always say that he is open minded, that he is willing to be convinced that things like that exist and if he would experience them, he would accept them.

**R = Romantic**  (are they romantic during the relationship?)

Yes although not overly. Neither you nor Roman are in for the whole “lighting the whole bedroom with candles and putting petals in a heart shape on the bed” kind of thing. However, he likes to give you random affections here and there. Be it cooking for you when your workday had been extremely exhausting, bringing you a single red rose from time to time as he knows that you love those flowers or just taking you on a surprise trip to a city, he knows that you wanted to see for a long time. Apart from that he would make sure to let you know on a regular basis how much he loved you, both through words and actions and that is all the romance you need. 

**S = Smile**  (what makes them smile without fail)

It always makes him smile when he is able to surprise you. He would often tell you that he would return on a certain day, sneaking into your home just a day earlier than he had told you. Most of the time he would find you in the living room, occupying your thoughts with random things, knowing that you were missing him, counting the hours until he would return as you once told him. Seeing your whole face light up, a huge smile on your face as soon as you realized that he was home earlier that you would have expected always puts a smile on his face as well. 

**T = Together**  (how clingy are they? How long do you two spend together per day on average)

Since you don’t see each other as often as other couples, you definitely look forward to spending most of your time together. However, neither of you is clingy. If Roman feels like meeting his friends or family while he is at home, you’re absolutely content with that, just like he is if you want to meet your people instead of spending the time with him. Even if you see each other just for 1 hour a day, you’re making sure to make the best out of it. 

**U = Unbearable**  (what habit do they have that’s unbearable? What habit do you have that they find unbearable)

Although he is rather calm in general, Roman doesn’t like losing while playing one of his favorite games like Call of Duty or Destiny. He can curse like a sailor, his mood dropping when he has to start again due to his character having died. You find his foul mood unbearable (although it somehow amuses you at the same time) but know how to beat him with his own weapons. Whenever he is in such a state you would try to distract him, telling him that it is just a stupid game and that it’s childish to be pissed due to that. You would take away his concentration and you not taking him serious is something he finds unbearable. It’s just getting even worse when you decide to join the game, kicking his butt on a regular basis, not being tired of letting him know again and again.

**V = Videos**  (do they take lots of videos or photos during your relationship?)

Absolutely. Roman is all in for storing your happiest moments for all eternity, although he’s not willing to share them for the whole world to see. He wouldn’t upload a lot to his personal facebook or instagram account but rather keeps all of those videos and photos private for you and him only, so you can relive the memories, you had gathered, together whenever you feel like doing so. 

**W = Wedding**  (what was the wedding like?)

Since he absolutely values his culture, heritage and traditions, you had a traditional Samoan wedding with all of your friends and family members being there. There were so many people that you couldn’t even count them, sticking to all of the traditions his culture contained. You were celebrating at a private beach, your wedding lasting for the majority of the night until you finally returned to the privacy of your home in the morning hours, spending a beautiful belated wedding night there. 

**X = eXtra**  (what’s an interesting fact about them that they don’t tell anyone about?)

Probably that he has some hidden talents not many people know about. He’s fluent in different languages, he’s a great cook and he has a broad general knowledge as he loves to read whenever he has the time to do so. 

**Y = Yuck**  (what do they hate? Could be a food, scent, word anything)

The only thing Roman really hates are those regular goodbyes, whenever he has to hit the road again. He knows that it’s not for long until he would return, but goodbyes in general are something that he can’t stand.

**Z = Zzzz**  (how heavy of a sleeper are they? How do they sleep? What mood do they wake up in? Really any sleeping headcanons)

When Roman falls asleep, he’s a heavy sleepy and nothing could wake him up that easy. Most of the time he falls asleep having you in his arms, either you partly lying on top of his chest or him spooning you. Sometimes you would wake up before him, finding him asleep on his stomach and you would take the opportunity to brush his hair to the side before you would gently scratch his back until he would wake up. Since he’s used to getting up early and since he had somehow arranged himself with that, he’s in a rather good mood whenever he wakes up, always having a smile on his face when he wishes you a good morning.


End file.
